Benutzer:Yoda´s Lightsaber/WIP
Zurzeit arbeite ich an der Erstellung des Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis Artikels. Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis ist ein Graphik Adventure, das unter Leitung von Hal Barwood entwickelt wurde. Es wurde im Jahre 1992 von LucasArts, und in Deutschland von Softgold, veröffentlicht. Der Spieler schlüpft in die Rolle von Indiana Jones, der sich zusammen mit Sophia Hapgood auf die Suche nach der legendären Stadt Atlantis begibt. Entwicklung Drei Jahre vor der Veröffentlichung von Fate of Atlantis veröffentlichte LucasArts ein ähnliches Graphik Adventure, Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: Das Graphic Adventure. Nachdem dieses Spiel zu einem großen Erfolg wurde, plante LucasArts die Entwicklung eines Nachfolgertitels. Zunächst war dafür Indiana Jones and the Garden of Life, welches von Chris Columbus geschrieben wurde, vorgesehen. Da LucasArts jedoch an der Realisierbarkeit von Columbus Skript zweifelte, wurde dieses Projekt eingestellt. Stattdessen wurde Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis als Nachfolgertitel des Last Crusade-Graphic Adventures entwickelt. Der Spielentwickler Hal Barwood, der zuvor bereits zwei Computerspiele geschaffen hatte, wurde als Leiter des Projektes eingesetzt. Nachdem Barwood das Skript zu Garden of Life ablehnte, forderte er die Entwicklung einer neuen Story für das zu produzierende Spiel. Zusammen mit seinem Mitarbeiter Noah Falstein besuchte er daraufhin George Lucas Bibliothek in der Skywalker Ranch, um nach Inspirationen für die Handlung zu suchen. Schließlich stießen die beiden in einem von Lucas Büchern auf die versunkene Stadt Atlantis und entschieden sich, diese zum Thema des Indiana Jones-Spiels zu machen. Weitere Inspiration für das Spiel lieferten die Dialoge Platos (Timaeus und Critias) und das Buch von Ignatius Loyola Donnelly (Atlantis: Die vorsintflutliche Welt). Die Mythologie von Atlantis wurde zudem von Helena Blavatsky und Edgar Cayce inspiriert. Nachdem Falstein und Barwood die Ideensammlung abgeschlossen hatten, schrieb Barwood das eigentliche Drehbuch zu Fate of Atlantis. Unter dem Vorsitz des Künstlers William Eaken begann das Team, die Puzzles und die Designs des Spiels zu entwerfen. Fate of Atlantis enthält über 200 Hintergründe, die von einem Team bestehend aus drei Künstlern entworfen worden. Nach etwa sechsmonatiger Arbeit am Spiel schlug Noah Falstein vor, drei verschiedene Lösungspfade ins Spiel einzubauen. Insgesamt dauerten die Arbeiten an Fate of Atlantis zwei Jahre: sie begannen im Frühjahr 1990 und zogen sich bis zur Veröffentlichung des Spiels im Juni 1992. Dieser ersten Veröffentlichung auf Floppy Disk folgte die Veröffentlichung einer „Talkie“-Version mit synchronisierten Dialogen im Mai 1993 auf CD-Rom. An deren Entwicklung war Hal Barwood jedoch nicht beteiligt. Die etwa 8000 Dialoge umfassende „Talkie“-Version wurde dann im Jahre 2009 wiederveröffentlicht und ist mit dem Spiel Indiana Jones und der Stab der Könige erschienen. Kurz darauf folgte die Veröffentlichung via Steam. Das Verpackungsdesign zu Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis wurde innerhalb von drei Tagen von William Eaken gezeichnet. Er schuf es in Anlehnung an die Poster von Drew Struzan. Den Soundtrack zum Spiel steuerten Clint Bajakian, Peter McConnell und Michael Land bei. Geschichte thumb|rechts|250 px|Die gehörnte Statue samt Orichalcum-Perle Die Geschichte spielt im Jahre 1939. Im Barnett College findet Indiana Jones eine gehörnte Statue, nach der ihn ein gewisser Herr Smith gefragt hatte. Ein Schlüssel, den Smith bei sich trägt, öffnet ein geheimes Fach in der Figur, aus dem eine atlantische Orichalcum-Perle fällt. Smith bedroht jedoch Jones und den ebenfalls anwesenden Marcus Brody mit einem Revolver und flieht mit der Perle. Da er bei der Flucht seinen Ausweis verloren hat, enttarnen Indy und Marcus ihn als deutschen SS-Mann namens Klaus Kerner. Daraufhin zeigt Marcus Indiana Jones eine Ausgabe der Zeitschrift Bild der Archäologie, die Kerner bei sich hatte und die einen Artikel über eine Ausgrabung auf Island enthält, die Indy geleitet hatte. Bei der Expedition wurde er von der Archäologin Sophia Hapgood unterstützt. Um zu verhindern, dass Kerner Sophia vor ihm ausfindig macht, reist Jones umgehend nach New York City, wo Hapgood als Medium arbeitet. In Sophias Apartment müssen die beiden jedoch feststellen, dass Klaus Kerner vor ihnen hier war und das Zimmer durchsucht hat. Im Gespräch mit Indy deckt Sophia auf, dass die Nazis danach streben, die Macht des versunkenen Atlantis für das Dritte Reich zu nutzen. Daraufhin gesteht Sophia, dass sie einige Fundstücke aus der Island-Expedition für sich behalten hat, unter ihnen ein atlantisches Halsband. Dieses Halsband beherbergte den Geist von Nur-Ab-Sal, einem Götterkönig aus Atlantis, der durch die Eingabe von Orichalcum-Perlen erweckt werden konnte. Diese Perlen stellten die Energiequelle für alle Gerätschaften in der Stadt Atlantis dar. Der Geist von Nur-Ab-Sal bittet Sophia daraufhin, den Verlorenen Dialog Platos zu finden. Indy und Sophia beschließen, die Suche nach dem verschollenen Atlantis auf sich zu nehmen und reisen nach Island, wo Dr. Bjorn Heimdall eine Ausgrabung leitet. thumb|links|250 px|Jones und Hapgood treffen Dr. Bjorn Heimdall In Island treffen sie auf Heimdall, der dort nach den Spuren einer außerirdischen Zivilisation sucht, die er für die Gründer von Kolonien auf der Erde, ähnlich der Stadt Atlantis, hält. Heimdall rät Jones und Hapgood, zwei Personen aufzusuchen, die ihnen bei der Suche nach Atlantis weiterhelfen könnten: Dr. Charles Sternhart, der sich in Tikal aufhält, und Professor Felipe Costa auf den Azoren. Daraufhin reisen Indy und Sophia nach Tikal, wo sie auf Sternhart treffen. Dieser forscht an einem Tempel, der seiner Ansicht nach von Überlebenden Atlanteanern erbaut wurde, nachdem ihre Stadt versank. Im Tempel entdeckt Indy die Gruft eines atlantischen Königs. Sternhart entwendet darauf den im Grab befindlichen Weltstein, einer der Steine, die zum Öffnen des Eingangs zum versunkenen Atlantis benötigt werden, und entkommt damit aus dem Tempel. Nachdem Indiana Jones aus dem Grab eine Orichalcum-Perle mitnimmt, die Sternhart übersehen hatte, fliegt er zusammen mit Sophia Hapgood zurück nach Island. Dort schmilzt Indy mit der Orichalcum-Perle ein Loch in die Eiswand einer Höhle. Aus der Wand kommt eine Aal-Figur zum Vorschein, die aus Atlantis stammt und die Jones mitnimmt. Danach reisen Indy und Sophia weiter zu den Azoren. Dort treffen sie Felipe Costa, der ihnen im Tausch gegen die Aal-Figur verrät, das sich der Verlorene Dialog von Plato in der Ward Sammlung befindet. Da sich diese Sammlung im Besitz des Barnett Colleges befindet, kehren Jones und Hapgood nach New York zurück. In der Zwischenzeit entdecken Klaus Kerner und der Nazi-Wissenschaftler Dr. Hans Übermann die Kraft des Orichalcums und planen, Bomben damit auszurüsten. Im Barnett College gelingt es Indy, den Dialog, der einige wichtige Informationen zur Lokalisierung der Stadt Atlantis enthält, ausfindig zu machen. Mit einem Kommentar von Sokrates, der feststellt, das sich Plato bei seinen Berechnungen um den Faktor 10 verrechnet hat, gelingt es Indy und Sophia, die Position des versunkenen Atlantis zu bestimmen. Nach Platos Angaben liegt Atlantis im Mittelmeer, einige hundert Meilen vor Griechenland. Sophia stellt fest, dass Plato drei Steinscheiben erwähnt, die benötigt werden, um den Eingang zu Atlantis zu öffnen. Eine davon, den Weltenstein, hat Sternhart entwendet. Daraufhin erzählt sie Indy, dass sie eine dieser Scheiben vom Händler Omar Al-Jabbar in Algier, oder von Alain Trottier in Monte Carlo, erworben hat, dass diese jedoch von Klaus Kerner beim Überfall auf ihr Apartment gestohlen wurde. thumb|right|250 px|Indy und Sophia in Algier Zusammen mit Sophia reist Indy nach Algier, um dort Omar Al-Jabbar zu treffen. Dieser will jedoch zuerst einen Beweis sehen, dass Indy es ernst mit der Suche nach Atlantis meint. Deshalb reisen Jones und Hapgood weiter nach Algiers, wo sie auf Alain Trottier treffen. Nachdem Indy diesen zur Teilnahme an einer Seance mit Sophia überredet hat, bittet diese Trottier, den atlantischen Sonnenstein auf den Tisch zu legen. Daraufhin erschreckt Indy, verkleidet als Nur-Ab-Sal, Trottier, sodass dieser die Flucht ergreift. Indy und Sophia nehmen dessen Sonnenstein und kehren zu Omar Al-Jabbar zurück, der ihnen nun, nachdem sie ihm den Stein gezeigt haben, helfen will. Omar teilt Indy mit, dass sich in den Altasbergen eine unter Leitung der Nazis stehende Ausgrabungsstätte befindet, in der Reste eines atlantischen Vorposten zu finden seien. Omar zeichnet Indy und Sophia eine Karte, auf der er den Standort der Ausgrabung verzeichnet. Mit einem Heißluftballon gelangen die beiden daraufhin zu der von Omar Al-Jabbar beschriebene Stätte. In einer Höhle, welche die Ausgrabung zu Tage gefördert hat, findet Indy ein Wandgemälde der Insel Kreta vor. Da sich an diesem Gemälde der Sonnenstein anbringen lässt, schließt Jones, dass sich auf der Insel weitere Hinweise zur Position des versunkenen Atlantis finden werden. So reisen Indy und Sophia weiter nach Kreta. Dort finden die beiden auf der Ausgrabung einer minoischen Stätte den aus Atlantis stammenden Mondstein. In Kombination mit dem Sonnenstein öffnet dieser den Zugang zu einem Labyrinth auf Kreta. In den Gängen des Labyrinths entdecken Jones und Hapgood schließlich die Leiche von Charles Sternhart, der sich mit Hilfe des Weltsteins zwar den Weg in das Labyrinth bahnen konnte, dort jedoch den Ausgang nicht finden konnte und verhungert ist. Indy nimmt Sternharts weltstein an sich und ist nun im Besitz aller drei Steine aus Atlantis, die den Eingang zur versunkenen Metropole öffnen sollen. Mit Hilfe eines Orichalcumdetektors stoßen Indy und Sophia schließlich auf eine geheime Kammer im Labyrinth, in der sich ein Modell der Stadt Atlantis befindet. Durch das korrekte Einsetzen der drei atlantischen Steine auf das Modell gelingt es Indy, einen Ausgang aus dem Labyrinth zu öffnen. thumb|links|250 px|Sophia Hapgood schlägt im U-Boot einen Nazi-Wachmann K.O. Doch da taucht Klaus Kerner auf, der Sophia gefangen nimmt und Indiana Jones zwingt, ihm die Steine zu übergeben. Während die Nazis sich mit ihrer Gefangenen an Bord eines U-Boots begeben, gelingt es Indy, einen Weg aus dem Labyrinth zu finden. So kann Jones gerade noch rechtzeitig an Bord des U-Boots gelangen, bevor die Nazis von Kreta auslaufen, um den unter dem Meeresspiegel liegenden Eingang zur Stadt Atlantis zu erreichen. Schließlich kann Indy das U-Boot mit Sophias Hilfe, die vorerst noch in Gefangenschaft der Nazis verbleibt, zum Zugang zum versunkenen Atlantis steuern. Dort geling es ihm, mit den drei Steinen das Tor zur Stadt öffnen. In den zahlriechen Räumen der legendären Metropole entdeckt Indiana Jones zahlreiche nützliche Utensilien, mit denen es ihm gelingt, in einer der Maschinen der Stadt, eigenes Orichalcum herzustellen. Schließlich gelingt es ihm auch, Sophia aus der Gewalt der Nazis zu befreien. Nachdem er sie aus dem atlantischen Gefängnis, in das die Nazis sie gesperrt haben, herausgeholt hat, begeben sich die beiden tiefer ins Innere der Stadt. Doch als Sie dem Zentrum von Atlantis näher kommen, ergreift der Geist von Nur-Ab-Sal, der in Sophias Medaillon wohnt, Besitz von ihr. Indy gelingt es jedoch, Nur-Ab-Sal zu vertreiben, indem er eine Orichalcum-Perle in den Mund des Medaillons gibt und dieses in einer Lavagrube versenkt. thumb|rechts|250 px|Indy und Sophia im Zentrum von Atlantis, vor der Fabrik Zusammen mit der nun vom Einfluss des Dämons befreiten Sophia stößt Indy auf eine alte Maschine mit einem großen Bohrer an der Frontseite. Mit den Orichalcum-Perlen gelingt es den beiden, die Maschine zu reaktivieren. Mit der Maschine bohren sie ein Loch in die Gänge der Stadt und stoßen so ins tiefste Innere von Atlantis vor. Über teils von Lava überfluteten Gängen erreichen Indy und Sophia schließlich eine große Fabrik. In deren Innerem können die beiden durch korrektes Anbringen der drei Steine die alten Apparaturen wieder in Gang bringen. Doch dann tauchen erneut die Nazis auf, angeführt von Klaus Kerner und Hans Übermann. Übermann klärt sie auf, dass die Atlanteaner mit der Fabrik höhere, göttergleiche Wesen erschufen. Auch der Hinweis von Indy, dass die überall in Atlantis zu findenden deformierten Knochen ein Hinweis darauf seien, dass die Experimente zur Erschaffung von Göttern aus Menschen fehlgeschlagen seien, können die Nazis nicht daran hindern, die Funktionsfähigkeit der Maschine zu testen. Zuerst stellt sich Kerner als Testperson zur Verfügung. Nachdem Übermann einige Perlen in die Maschine eingegeben hat, verwandelt die Energie der Fabrik Kerner - jedoch nicht in einen Gott in Menschengestalt, sondern in einen kleinen gehörnten Dämon, der durch einen Sprung in die Lava den Tod findet. Nun will Übermann Indy zwingen, sich der Kraft der Fabrik auszusetzen. Mit der Drohung, dass er, sobald er ein Gott sei, Übermann vernichten werde, gelingt es Indy jedoch, Übermann dazu bewegen, sich selbst als Testperson zur Verfügung zu stellen. Auch bei Übermann misslingt das Experiment und der Professor verwandelt sich in einen Dämon, der ebenfalls sein Ende in der Lava findet. thumb|links|250 px|Indy und Sophia beobachten den Untergang von Atlantis Nach Übermanns Tod wird die Fabrik von heftigen Stößen erschüttert und die ganze Stadt Atlantis beginnt, einzustürzen. Indy und Sophia gelingt die Flucht aus Atlantis und mit dem U-Boot der Nazis können sie sich in sichere Entfernung von der in einer gewaltigen Vulkaneruption untergehenden versunkenen Metropole begeben. In sicherer Distanz lassen Indy und Sophia das U-Boot auftauchen, um das Schauspiel beobachten zu können. Nachdem sich der Vulkan bis über die Meeresoberfläche ausgedehnt hat, zieht sich dieser jedoch wieder zurück und das legendäre Atlantis verschwindet, ohne sichtbare Spuren zu hinterlassen. Während am Horizont die Sonne untergeht, beenden Indy und Sophia ihr gemeinsames Abenteuer mit einem Kuss. Steuerung [[Datei:Indy4-073.gif|thumb|rechts|250 px|Ein typischer Spielbildschirm aus Fate of Atlantis, mit der Befehlsleiste und dem Inventar am unteren Bildschirmrand]] Der Spieler steuert seine Spielfigur mit der Maus. Durch Klicken in eine bestimmte Richtung bewegt sich die Figur in jene Richtung. Im Spiel gibt es zahlreiche Objekte, die angeklickt werden können. Indem der Spieler in der Aktionsleiste auf den entsprechenden Befehl klickt, kann der Spieler mit den Objekten und Spielfiguren der Spielwelt interagieren. Insgesamt existieren neun Befehle: "Gib", "Nimm", "Benutze", "Öffne", "Rede", "Drücke", "Schließe", "Schau", "Ziehe". Der Befehl "Nimm" ermöglicht es dem Spieler, bestimmte Objekte, die er in der Spielwelt findet, aufzunehmen. Diese werden dann im Inventar, das sich im linken unteren Abschnitt des Bildschirms befindet, aufgelistet. Die Aktion "Rede" erlaubt es dem Spieler, ein Gespräch mit einer Spielfigur zu beginnen. thumb|rechts|250 px|Indy kämpft gegen den Türsteher Biff Unter Umständen kann sich Indiana Jones während des Spielverlaufes mit einigen feindlichen Spielfiguren, wie beispielsweise Nazi-Schergen, Faustkämpfe liefern. Bei diesen klickt der Spieler auf bestimmte Körperpartien des Gegners, um diesen in diesen Regionen zu treffen. Geschnittene Inhalte In Sophias Wohnung gab es noch einen weiteren Raum zu entdecken, der es jedoch nicht in die Release-Version geschafft hat. Bei diesem handelt es sich um Sophia Hapgoods Schlafzimmer, das sich rechts von Sophias Büro befand und nur in einer Zwischensequenz zu sehen ist. Das Schlafzimmer war mit benutzbaren Gegenständen ausgestattet, sodass womöglich geplant war, dass auch in diesem Raum spielbare Handlungen stattfinden sollten. Zudem gab es auch noch ein Level in Cádiz, sowie in Leningrad, wo eine Bibliothek untersucht werden sollte. Des Weiteren existieren vier Räume im Labyrinth auf Knossos, die es nicht in die finale Version des Spiels geschafft haben. Einer dieser Räume beherbergte eine große Statue eines Minotaurus. In einer früheren Version von Fate of Atlantis existierten noch weitere Dialogoptionen mit Marcus Brody in Indys Büro. Easter Eggs In Fate of Atlantis findet sich eine Anspielung auf Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes. In einer Höhle bei der afrikanischen Ausgrabung ist die Bundeslade als Wandgemälde abgebildet. Im Action-Pfad des Spiels findet sich eine Anspielung auf Krieg der Sterne. Indiana Jones sucht in Monte Carlo einen Boulevard namens Boulevard des Guerres des Étoiles (französisch für: Boulevard des Kriegs der Sterne). Von Omar-Al-Jabbar erhält der Spieler einen Baseball, der von Lou Gherigh signiert sein soll. Beim genaueren Hinsehen stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass die Signatur von Ron Gilbert stammt. Bei Gilbert handelt es sich um einen Mitarbeiter von LucasArts, der am Last Crusade-Graphic Adventure beteiligt war.http://www.theraider.net/information/videogames/fateofatlantis_adventure.php Im Labyrinth unter Kreta findet sich an mehreren Stellen das LucasArts-Logo als Wandzeichnung.http://www.adventuregamesite.de/la-spezi-eggs.php Am Schwarzen Brett des Barnett Colleges liest Indy in einer Option: Edward Teller: Nach Hause telefonieren, was eine Werbung für Steven Spielbergs Film E.T. darstellt. thumb|right|250 px|Indys Büro Wenn sich der Spieler in Indiana Jones Büro im Barnett College befindet, kann er mit Klick auf die "Anschauen"-Option die Artefakte auf Jones Regal betrachten. Zu jedem der Artefakte wird dann von Indiana Jones eine Erklärung abgegeben. Auf dem Regal befinden sich ein Thuggee-Idol aus Indiana Jones und der Tempel des Todes, ein lila-schimmernder Meteor aus dem LucasArts-Adventure Maniac Mansion und Briefe, die Henry Jones Sr. verfasst hat, die alle mit der Formulierung "Betreffend Henry Junior" (im englischen Original: "Regarding Henry") beginnen (eine Anspielung auf den Film "In Sachen Henry" (Originaltitel: "Regarding Henry"), in dem Harrison Ford mitgespielt hat). Es gibt eine Dialogoption, die lautet "Ich verkaufe diese Lederjacken". Eine ähnliches Zitat taucht auch im Adventure Game zu Indiana Jones und der Letzte Kreuzzug auf. Wenn Indy in Atlantis einen bestimmten Becher ansieht, der Lava aufnehmen kann, folgt die Dialogzeile: "Das ist sicher NICHT der Becher eines Zimmermanns!" - eine Anspielung auf den Heiligen Gral aus Der Letzte Kreuzzug. Sonstiges Charaktere Kritiken Nach seiner Veröffentlichung erhielt Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis durchweg positive Rezensionen. Die Zeitschrift "Aktueller Software Markt" (ASM) bewertete das Spiel in ihrer Ausgabe vom Juni 1992 mit 11 von 12 möglichen Punkten. Zusätzlich erhielt Fate of Atlantis die Auszeichnung als ASM Hit und ASM-Spiel des Monats. Die "PC Joker" vergab 90% und die Auszeichnung Joker Hit, die "PC Player" 91% für das Spiel. Auch die "Power Play" lobte Fate of Atlantis und vergab 94%. Die Version von Fate of Atlantis für die Amiga-Spielekonsole erhielt im Vergleich zur PC-Variante des Spiels niedrigere Wertungen. Die "Amiga Games" vom Februar 1993 wertete Fate of Atlantis mit 85% und vergab die Auszeichnung Amiga Gams Award. Das Magazin "Amiga Joker" bewertete die Amiga-Variante von Fate of Atlantis mit 91 %. Die "Play Time" vergab 76%. Am Schlechtesten schnitt die Amiga-Version bei "Power Play" ab, da das Magazin das Spiel nur mit 72% bewertete. In ihrer 153. Ausgabe vom 15.12.2010 platzierte die Redaktion der TV-Sendung Game One Fate of Atlantis auf Platz 3 ihrer All Time Favorites, d.h. der Spiele, an denen sie am meisten Spaß hatte.http://www.gameone.de/tv/153 Comic-Serie Im Jahre 1991 veröffentlichte Dark Horse eine Comic-Serie, die auf Fate of Atlantis basierte. Die Reihe wurde in insgesamt vier Ausgaben veröffentlicht und im Jahre 1992 und 2008 wiederveröffentlicht. In Deutschland ist der Comic unter dem Titel Indiana Jones – „Das Schicksal von Atlantis“ in den GAMIX Sonderbänden 6 und 7 erschienen. Die Comic-Serie enthielt auch einige Elemente, die aus der finalen Version des Spiels geschnitten wurden, wie Indys Reise nach Cadiz. GAMIX 6.jpg|GAMIX Sonderband 6 GAMIX 7.jpg|GAMIX Sonderband 7 Sequel Aufgrund des großen Erfolges von Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis begann LucasArts bald mit der Entwicklung eines Nachfolgers, der den Titel Indiana Jones and the Iron Phoenix trug. Fanprojekte Einzelnachweise Externe Links *[http://www.tentakelvilla.de/indy4/indy4.html Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis auf tentakelvilla.de] *[http://www.tentakelvilla.de/indy4/indy4loes.html Die Lösung zu Fate of Atlantis auf tentakelvilla.de] *[http://www.indyjones.net/atlantis/information.php Fate of Atlantis auf IndyJones.net (Englisch)]